C'est la Vie
by Kate16
Summary: It's an AU People!!! **CHTP 4 UP! YAH!!! FINALLY!** The Weasley's, Harry, and Hermione go on a summer vacation to Paris. What does the 'City of Love' do to the trio? To Harry and Hermione? Will be rated NC-17 in later chapters.
1. Back to the Burrow

Disclaimer: I don't own HP.

A/N: This is only my second fic, so please, I'm still trying to do my best, alright? Okay. I think you guys will like this story plot line better, well, because it's...I dunno. Please read and review, alright? Thanks! So much! 

C'est la Vie

Chapter 1-Back to the Burrow

Harry drew in a sharp breath as he felt his feet touch the solid ground beneath him. He hated traveling by Floo powder, and wondered why if he hated it so much, why did he keep doing it every year? He shook his head and opened his eyes and peered out with one eye open.

He saw Ron smiling brightly, he was sitting with two older men with red hair-Harry instantly recognized them. Charlie and Bill Weasley. They were leaning over a chessboard, and Harry knew that Ron was trying to taunt them with his chess skills.

He saw Ginny and one of her friends giggling, looking through some sort of magazine. He looked around for Hermione, and decided that she hadn't come yet. His thoughts were abruptly coiled by Mrs. Weasley who pulled him into a tight hug. 

He gasped for air, and then smiled. "Hi Mrs. Weasley." He felt her let go. His vision blurred for a minute, then Harry instinctively pushed back his glasses, but they weren't there. Harry kept forgetting that this summer he'd gotten rid of them, getting that damned blasted laser eye surgery, or whatever those muggles wanted to call it. It fixed his fury vision and he didn't have to worry about his glasses all the time. But in some ways, they had some type of comfort to him, and he couldn't just leave them anywhere. He took them everywhere.

He had to admit, he did look older and better without the thick rimmed glasses, but he always had them; in his pocket or robe, just to know that they were there.

Ron gave him a slap on the back. "Well, isn't it ole Harry Potter?"

"I'm not old," Harry said.

Ron grinned. "You remember Charlie and Bill, don't you?"

Harry shook their hands. "Yeah I-"

****

BOOM. CRASH. SLAM. SCREAM.

Harry looked up at the ceiling and pointed with his eyes brows arched. Ron got the picture and smiled brightly, then shaded his face from his mother. "Fred and George."

Harry suddenly nodded, and turned to him. "Oh, they're here? I only remembering you telling me about Charlie and Bill being here." He shrugged. "More company."

Ron snorted; he obviously didn't like the idea of Fred and George staying in his room and having to share it with them. He took a good long stare at the chessboard, before moving a piece of it over to the right. "Checkmate." He said.

Bill stared at the board. No way the little kid had just done that. How? He had his queen centered-damn. He cursed under his breath. "Damn you, Ron." He leaned back in his char. His father and Sirus were involved in a conversation about Muggle objects. "Now how did you get to be that good?" he placed a finger on his chin and ran along the small line of skin that needed to be shaven. "Ah, I know. Because I taught, you, didn't I?" He smiled. "Yes, I did. You were taught by the best, Ron."

"And you were taught by the master, Bill." Mr. Weasley had left his conversation with Sirus and sat down next to his son. "I taught you how to play." He looked over to Ron and winked. "Well, as soon as Hermione gets here I think we should all just eat supper and get some rest. It'll be quite a trip to Paris." He smiled. "Finally, we get to go." He grinned.

Arthur looked over to his wife who was giving one of her recipes to Sirus. "Here, take this one, too." She handed him another sheet of paper. Sirus looked at the four sheets he was holding. He felt awkward, asking for cooking tips, but he had to cook for Harry now. Well, not all the time. Harry knew how to cook to. He smiled at Molly and took another paper from her.

"Don't you think you should keep some of these for you?" he asked.

She smiled and shook her head. She tapped her hair with the tip of her spoon. "No need to. I've got them memorized up here. Uses the 'ole noggin." She smiled.

"Yes, but-"

"Sirus," she patted his hand, "I have a whole book full of copies of these. Don't worry! Just take those and trust me, you'll have a wonderfully cooked meal that you and Harry will love!" she smiled at him, and was happy to see that he smiled back.

The loud footsteps that brought everyone to look at the stairs belonged to Fred and George. The looked tired, and exgasted, but they each were wearing slight grins on their faces. "Well, Fred, when do you think that it'll be able to come out onto the market?"

Fred looked at his twin and picked out an apple out of the large bowl of fruit on the counter. He took a large bite out of it, and looked thoughtful as he chewed. "I don't know, George...soon, very soon. That's really all I can tell. What about you?"

George shrugged and reached into the bowl and took out a banana. He peeled it slowly, then smiled suddenly. "Fred," he smiled, and took off the skin of the fruit, "what if we created something for our trip?"

Fred's grin suddenly spread across his face. "Like what?"

"I don't know," he sighed. "Well, it'll come to us later. Let's go back upstairs." He took another bite of his banana. He chewed it, and smiled. He swallowed loudly, and looked back at his brother. "Shall we continue?"

"Yes, we shall."

"A hem."

The twins turned to see Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, and all the Weasley children and Harry staring at them. Deciding not to face their family, they turned to Harry. "Harry, my dear boy, how are you? When did you get in?" They rushed over to him, smiling. Harry stared at them. They draped an arm around him. "Excited about our trip? Paris is supposed to be beautiful this time of the year. As they say in the city of love, '_combien allez-nuit_?' How are you this fine day, Harry?"

"I'm afraid that would be '_comment allez-vous?'_" A female voice said behind them. They all turned around to see non other than Hermione Granger.

She hadn't changed to much over the summer. She had a light tan, her once bushy hair hanging around her face and down her back in brown thick ringlets, and wearing a tank top and jean shorts, and a simple pair of straps sandals on her feet. She had grown too, not just in her height. Maybe an inch or two, not too much. She barley reached Harry's chin though, and didn't even come close to Ron. She was about five foot four, standing up to her full height, trying to look tall instead of the small girl she felt like. 

But everything else other than her face-had changed. Her face was still perfectly angled, her skin folding in the right places when she laughed, her brown-golden eyes laughing in his emerald ones, her cheeks slightly flushing after one of their adventures. Yeah, that was still the same. 

Standing there, however, she didn't look like their little sixteen-year-old friend. She looked like a petite goddess.

But Harry let his eyes wander from her feet up to her legs, taking his time, he traced the shape of her legs. He watched as her legs went from the narrow wined of her calves to the shape of her thighs, and to the wide hips that were visible through the waist of the jeans. Harry could see the small soft curve of her body, the gently raise of her breasts through her shirt-

Harry didn't even know he was staring at her until it was too late. She was looking at them all with a certain kind of worsens. Ron, Harry, Fred, and George were gaping at her, and Bill and Charlie were started to play chess again, but couldn't resist the urge to sneak her a peek or two.

"Hello?"

Harry smiled and pulled her over. "Hey Hermione." He pulled her into a hug and she filled his arms. He took in a deep breath and felt his gut tighten. Now, why was this happening? She let go and hugged Ron. She smiled at the two, but had to look up to see them. She frowned. Harry saw this, and said, "What's wrong?"

She pouted and sat down at the Weasley's counter. "You two are taller than me now." Her brows grew together in frustration, and she let out a breath and picked up a piece of fruit, but instead of eating it, she tossed it from hand to hand. "You two are taller than me now," she repeated.

"We already heard that, Hermione." Ron smiled.

"Oh, shut up, Weasley." She grinned.

Harry looked at her and raised his eyes. "Huh? Since when are you on a last name basis? With Ron?"

"Keep out of it Potter."

"And with me?" He pouted at her.

She smiled and scratched her shoulder. "Now where was I?" She smiled and put the fruit back down on the bowl. "You guys are what? Around six foot?" She didn't need them to answer that. She could tell that Harry was just about six foot and would be reaching it soon, and that Ron was already past six feet. Most likely six foot three or four.

Ginny came down from the staircase, and squealed when she saw Hermione. "Hermione!" They hugged each other. "Come on, let's get you settled for tonight before we leave tomorrow." She grinned and looked at her mother. "Hey Mum, do you think you can maker your famous ricotta for Hermione? She has to try it! Please?"

Mrs. Weasley smiled. "Alright."

Sirus looked up and stuffed the recipes into his robe pocket. "Well, I have to say Arthur, thank you so much for inviting Harry on this trip." He grinned over at Harry. "He's been dying to forever, and you just made his dreams come true." Harry blushed a bit, and engulfed himself in a conversation with Ginny and Hermione. 

"Well, Harry, I better go. I've got some work to do. See you later." Sirus smiled. Harry looked up and smiled at Sirus.

"Bye Sirus!" He waved and Sirus disappeared with a tiny "pop". He turned back to see that Ron was shaking his head. He gestured for Harry to follow him upstairs to take his bags and suitcase up to his room. Harry nodded and picked up his cases and followed Ron up the narrow stairs while chaos went around the room again. 

Ron still lived in the attic with the house goul. Harry smiled and set the case down and sat down on the cot that Mrs. Weasley had set out for him. "Are you excited, Ron?"

Ron sat down on his bed, and fingered his Cudley Cannon bedspread. "Yeah, of course I am." He grinned suddenly. "Why wouldn't I be? Tons of French girls that don't speak a word of English walking around?" He smiled when Harry threw a pillow at him. "What?"

"How can you think about that stuff? You're not some kind of weird perverted guy I know, are you?" Harry grinned. "You haven't turned into Seamus or Dean, have you?" Harry and Ron both suppressed a shudder.

Just then the door opened. Hermione walked in, smiling. Ron laid back on his bed and folded his arms behind his head. "What do you want?" he grinned at her face.

"Oh be quite," she tried to snap, but she laughed instead. Her face was literally glowing. _She must be really excited to go to Paris, _Harry thought. "Dinners ready," she said. "I suggest you two come down. It smells delicious. But if you two have to do-erm-manly things up here, I'll be sure to mention it." She smiled again, and left.

Ron stared after her. "Can you believe that?"

Harry shook his head. "Yeah, I can actually. Did you see her face? She was literally glowing." He grinned. "She must be really happy about going to Paris after all this time, you know?"

Ron nodded. He stood up and stretched. "Of course she is. Do you remember what she told us ever since she became our friend? I mean really our friend. In second year? She would constantly say, '_I want to go to Paris, someday, perhaps after I graduate from Hogwarts, and see the world. My aunt lived there, and said it was a wonderful place and I've always wanted to visit.'_ And some more stuff I can't remember. Come one. I'm hungry."

Harry smiled, remembering the memory. "Ron, when are you never hungry? I bet you even dream of food." Ron shook his head, trying desperately to forget the dream he had the night earlier about roast turkey and chestnut dressing.

As they decended the stairs, the wonderful aroma of food overwhelmed them. Everyone was taking their seats at the table. Harry saw Hermione helping Mrs. Weasley bring the food out in pots. She caught his eye for a moment, grinned, and then continued to help her. 

Harry sat down, and when Hermione came, he pulled out the chair next to him, gesturing to sit next to him. It was so simple, yet sweet, that he got out of his chair, and pulled hers out and scooted her in, then sat down again. And they began to eat.

Ron sat on Harry's other side, while Ginny occupied Hermione's other side. Fred, George, Bill, and Charlie were across from them, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were across from each other. Ron watched, his mouth watering, as the food was passed around the table and everyone started to load it onto their plates. When it finally came to him, he grabbed it out of Harry's hands and started to shovel some on his plate. Harry blinked, then grinned. "Ron, you've never changed."

It was delicious. The pasta sauce had just the right amount of cream and garlic, and the diced potatoes were buttery and hot, and slid straight down your throat. Harry thought he was in heaven, eating at the Weasley house again. After his second helping, Harry pushed his plate away from him. "I'm stuffed."

Hermione followed suit. "Me too." She turned to Mrs. Weasley. "That was wonderful, Mrs. Weasley, thanks so much."

Harry smiled. "Yeah, thanks Mrs. Weasley. It was delicious."

She beamed when suddenly all the people at the table were telling her how good it was. "Oh Mum," Ginny said between bites, "I'm so glad you made this! I needed a good meal before we have to eat the French gloop." She smiled at her.

Harry suddenly realized that a Weasley was missing. "Uh, where's Percy?" Harry looked around the table. "I thought he was coming as well with Penelope." 

Fred and George shook their heads and looked down at their plates. They sniggered. Mr. Weasley eyed them, then turned back to Harry. "Well, Percy had a lot of work to do, and Penelope was pregnant, so he decided it would be best for his job and Penelope if they stayed home." He sighed. "Too bad, he would have enjoyed it though."

"Yeah," Harry said, and took another drink of pumpkin juice.

Hermione suddenly raised and checked her watch. "Ten thirty." She smiled and stifled a yawn. "I think I'll head to bed, if you all don't mind. I'm a bit tired. I suppose I wore myself out somehow." She smiled. "Goodnight!"

"Goodnight!" everyone called. Harry watched her leave before standing up himself. "I think I'll turn in too. I don't want to risk being half asleep while we're on our way to Paris, now would I?" He smiled cheerfully. "Goodnight everyone."

"Goodnight, Harry."

Harry climbed up the stairs. But instead of walking into Ron's room like he would have, he walked over to Ginny's. He knocked and heard a muffled, "Come in." He opened the door and saw Hermione in her pajama shorts and T-shirt climbing into the cot. She looked up at him at the door. "May I help you, Harry?"

He smiled and sat down on her cot. "Hermione, is something bothering you? I mean, you just got up in the middle of dinner like that. Are you okay? Are you feeling sick or something?"

She shook her head and smiled. "Nothing like that. I suppose you could say I'm a little nervous. I've waited almost my whole life to go to Paris, and now I finally get to go." She smiled and leaned her head against the pillow with a plop. "Finally." She smiled at him. "Harry, I'm sleepy. I'll see you in the morning." She rolled onto her side, taking in a deep breath, and releasing it in a sigh. Harry figured their conversation was over, and started to leave. He closed the door behind him and walked up to the attic to Ron's room.

Ron was already in his pajamas. He just got out of the bathroom from brushing his teeth. He grinned at Harry when he walked in. "I thought you were supposed to be in here."

"I stopped by to see Hermione."

"Ooh," Ron grinned. "I get it. I know what you two were really doing." He sniggered.

"Ronald Weasley, get you're mind out of the gutter," Harry said before grabbing his pajama pants and his sleeveless tank and walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

Ron stared at his direction, and forced a grin on his lips. "Touchy, touchy." Harry walked back in flicking his tongue at the top of his mouth making a click clock sound. He grinned sheepishly at Ron and climbed into his cot. Ron went into his bed. 

"Hey Ron?" Harry asked, in mid-darkness. "I've got a question."

"Shoot."

"Where are Fred and George staying?"

Ron smiled up at the ceiling. "Oh, since we're leaving first thing in the morning, and Bill and Charlie only got here last night, they're all sleeping in there. Well, gets them out of my way. G'night Harry." Ron turned over to his side.

Harry opened his eyes and blinked a few times, then finally felt the urge of sleep take him.

* * * 

Harry woke up when he saw something flying around the room. It was small, fury, brown...Pig! Harry heard Ron curse as he tried to catch the owl, which was now hooting around the room in joy. The noise eventually awoke Hermione and Ginny, and they came over to see what the commotion was.

Harry stood and helped Ron catch him, and stopped when there was a giggle at the doorway. The two boys turned to see Ginny giggling and Hermione, wearing a smile. Harry just then realized that they were still in their pajamas. Harry coughed and felt his cheeks heat up.

Hermione and Ginny were still in their pajamas; Ginny wearing a night gown that came down to her knees, and Hermione wearing her T-shirt and shorts. They were smiling. "What's so funny?" Ron asked.

They shook their heads and left the room, shutting it quietly behind them. Ron stared at his door for a minute, then shook his head as well. "Harry, what are they up to?"

"You're asking me like I know?" Embarrassed, he pulled on a T-shirt over his tank. "Let's go downstairs. I smell-"

"FOOD!" Ron cheered, and he was out like a flash. He sprinted down the stairs, past Hermione and Ginny, and seated himself at the table. He placed the napkin in his lap, and took his fork and knife in his hands. "I want food! I want food! I want food! I want-"

"Oh shut up, Ron." Fred mumbled, and sat down across from him. George followed his brother into the room, then collapsed into an empty chair. "Mum, what's for breakfast?"

Mrs. Weasley set down a plate of sizzling sausages. "Eggs, pancakes, sausage, and bacon." Damn cholesterol, she thought. This was the last meal she got to cook in a while-she wanted to enjoy it while she could.

"Sounds great, Mrs. Weasley." Harry stifled a yawn and sat down next to Ron. "It looks great too. Thanks."

Hermione sat down and Ginny followed. Scrabbled eggs, two silver dollar pancakes, three sausages and two pieces of bacon found their way onto her plate. She smiled and dug her fork in to them and chewed on it.

Ron watched everyone helping themselves. He reached over, but Mrs. Weasley slapped his hand away. He watched Harry reach for a sausage. Four pieces left. Then three. Then two. Then one. Fred reached for the last one.

Ron yelled. "NO!" He grabbed the plate and swallowed the sausage. "You can't have it now!" He laughed. "The last sausage is mine!"

Harry stared at him for a moment, before letting out a snigger. "Ron, incase you haven't noticed, there are more sausages on the counter. You can bring them over if you want."

Ron blushed until his ears gave off heat and reluctantly took the plate of sausage from the counter and placed it back on the table. He didn't speak much after that.

"Alright, kids," Mr. Weasley stood up and smiled. "Hurry up! Take your showers, get ready! The klane leaves in two hours! Be back down here in thirty minutes!"

"Uh, Mr. Weasley? It's a plane, not klane."

"Oh yes, well, then, in thirty minutes!" Mr. Weasley smiled sheepishly before disappearing behind a set of doors.

"Well, if you guys don't mind, I think I'll take my shower now," Harry raised from his chair, and smiled. Hermione looked at him, and grinned. He yawned. "God knows I could use the wake up call." He yawned again.

Picking a new pair of underwear(^_^), a new shirt, and a pair of shorts, he hailed his way to the bathroom. It was a cramped room, with a small sink and a toilet and a small shower enough to fit one person in. Just enough room for only one person. He sighed and turned on the water, and stripped of his clothes.

The hot water peeled away the layers of sleep that were still on him. He smiled and just closed his eyes and let the water bounce and stream down his face. After washing his hair, and bathing, He finally turned off the water and stepped out. 

The first thing that greeted him was the sight of himself in a fogged up mirror, naked. He grabbed the towel from the rack and started to dry himself. After feeling that he was dry enough, he started to get dressed, but a knock on the door made him wrap the towel around his waist and opened the door.

Hermione nearly dropped her bundle of clothes. "Oops, sorry Harry. I thought you'd be out by now." She blushed. "I'll wait outside." She turned around and marched down the hall. Harry shrugged and closed the door.

He stared at himself in the mirror, trying to flatten his hair, but since that was almost impossible, he decided to get dressed.

He was fully dressed by the time she walked passed him to go in the shower herself. "You take a long time, Harry. You're almost as bad as us girls." She winked at him, and closed the door behind her. Harry heard the sound of rushing water come from the room, and saw some steam creep away under the door.

Thirty mintues later, all the Weasley's, Harry, and Hermione were all clensed, and ready to go to the airport. Mr. Weasley had called a taxi cab, and was storing away the suitcases now in the trunk. Several more taxis were called.

Mrs. Weasley went over her check list one more time. "Alright...have we got everything?" Fred inturupted her. 

"Yes, Mum. We have everything we need! Can we go now?"

"Alright. Get in the car."

Ron climbed into the backseat then Hermione got in, and then Harry squeezed in. Fred and George look in and then turned back to his mother. "Mum, they're packed in there like sardines." 

Mrs. Weasley chose to ignore this, and continued putting Bill and Charlie into another taxi with Ginny. Then Fred, George, Mr. Weasley, and herself would fit into the last one.

The driver of Harry and Ron's taxi turned back to them. "Big family...where yall' goin' to?"

"Paris," Hermione answered, dreamily. 

"Nice place," he commented. "Been myself, once. Yes sir, it's a great city. Some crazy people there though. My neice lives there, has her own book store. Great one too. Called '_Le Parie Books'._" He grinned. "Made me proud. Second father I was to her, yes I was." He grinned and kept talking. Ron and Harry exchanged glances, and felt the cab finally pull away from the Burrow.

* * *

"Now boarding passangers to Flight 902. We are now boarding passagners to Flight 902."

Harry took a hold of his bag and walked slowly to the gate. He handed his ticket to the flight attendent and boarded the plane. He found his seat in the middle of the coach class, and took his seat in the center. He grinned and saw Ron sit on his left side, then Hermione scowled and sat down on his right. She looked out the window until take off, staring dreamily at the clouds. 

"Hermione?"

She broker her gaze from the window and smiled at Harry. "What?"

"Nothing; I just wanted to make sure you weren't passing out or something." He grinned and leaned back in his chair. He looked over to Fred and George who were sitting next to each other, and Ginny sitting uncomfortably next to the aisle. They were all drinking drinks.

Ron pulled off the annoying container of the little pack of traveling mix the blond haired girl in the blue uniform gave him. He felt his stomach lurge, remembering that they were atleast a hundred thousand feet off the ground. His mind went blank and he chewed on the peanuts.

Harry sighed, closing his eyes, for what seemed like it was going to be a very long flight ahead of them.

* * *

A/N: I know it sucks, let's just say that right now and there. Sorry it was only 7 pages! I had total writers block, and I decided to end the first chapter there. Okay? Okay. Well, please tell me what you think of it, alright? If I don't get any reivews, I won't post the next chapter! Thanks a million!

Oh yeah, "C'est la Vie" means "That's life" or "That's the life" in French...sorry, my french skills are limited...hehe. 

~Kate


	2. Elevator Incident

A/N: Hello, again! I hope this chapter isn't too late! Well, I think the title kind of gives the chapter away, so, please read anyway! I have corrected it, but a few minor things might still be in here, so cut me some slack. I waited so long, and I don't want to make you wait any more! Well, here it is, longer than the first chapter, that's for sure! Enjoy!

P.S. Okay, I'm fixing on two other fics I want to write, so be on the lookout for them soon! 

**Title:** C'est la Vie

**Author:** Kate_sweetie654

**Email:**Kate4262@hotmail.com

**Rating:** R/NC-17

**Summary:** The Weasley's, Harry, and Hermione go on a trip to Paris. What does the City of Love do to the trio? To Harry and Hermione?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter and co.

"Harry-"

"Shh..." Harry pulled her though the sunny sand. He watched her feet step into the small tides of the ocean. "Don't talk." 

"But-"

"No talking." He felt a grin tug on his lips. Watching her, this beautiful, gorgeous woman in front of her, who he could claim as his own, was blindfolded by her own scarf. He couldn't stop his smile, because it was so perfect, leading her down the shore to his destination. 

Harry wanted to put his arms around her, pull her close, kiss her senseless-but there would be plenty of time for snogging and making love. 

She was wearing jeans shorts, and a simple tank top. Harry on the other hand, was in shorts and shirtless. 

The waves went up to her knees almost, and her curly hair was flowing in the wind. 

In simpler terms, she looked beautiful. 

Harry knew their times was limited, so he had to walk quicker. He sneaked behind her, and have her back a small push, and watched her stumble a bit, then turned and glared at him. "I know you're there, Harry Potter." She grinned, slightly. "Where are you taking me?" her voice was smooth, like honey. 

"You'll see, love." He smiled wider, and continued to pull her down the beach. 

"Harry!" she whined. "Where are you taking me?" She tried to pull her hands from him, but Harry's grip was to strong to break free from. 

"Don't worry, love." He soothed her. "We're almost there." 

They walked down farther on the sandy shore, Harry pulling her along. She complained a few more times, but gave in to the warmth of him next to her, and the excitement. "We're almost there," he kept saying. 

Harry stopped. It was nearing diner time, and they would have to hurry to make dinner. Harry stared at her, watching her hair sway in the wind, and watched her cheeks redden from excitement. Harry pulled her into his arms and reached behind her head. He pulled off the scarf and grinned. "Now open your eyes." 

She opened them slowly, taking her time. Her breath caught in her throat. She watched the aqua ocean wash under her feet, then rolled back to the great big blue mass in front of her. She stared at the sun, which was now a shade of light pink, with pink and blue clouds around it, and was fading intoo the horizon of the sea. 

"Pretty, huh?" Harry whispered. She nodded slowly, still staring in awe. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her back against his hard, lean body. He rested his head on her shoulder and studied her face. "You like it?" 

She couldn't find her voice. All she could manage was a slight nod, even though in her mind she was saying so much. She closed her eyes, sighing into the ocean salty air. Harry grinned at her, sheepishly, and nuzzled her neck. "You like it." 

And she did. It was gorgeous. 

It was a perfect blend of colors. The orange sun was shining brightly, giving the beach a nice glow. 

Harry watched her face with fascination. He looked back at the sun, and took a deep gulp of sea air. "I like it too. But you know what? You're even better to stare at." He felt her eyes go on him. He avoided her gaze and shrugged. "I'm just telling the truth." He turned and grinned at her. 

"Sirus told me about this spot." Harry explained. "When I told him about the trip. He mentioned this place. Not many people know about it." Harry couldn't keep the smile off of his face. "He said that he and my dad came here and bewitched it, so Muggles couldn't see it." He looked at her face again. "Let's sit down." 

She nodded and watched him sit down, lean his back against a flat rock, spread his legs araprt, and then pat the area between them. She sat down, and instinctively, Harry put his arms around her. He inhaled her scent. He smiled. "I really need to steal your shampoo. You smell too good." 

"You can you it anytime you want." She smiled at him and melted against him in his warm embrace. She sighed and felt his arms give a tighter grip on her. 

"Mmm..." Harry murmured against her hair. "Did I tell you how much I love you?" 

She giggled. "Only a few times today." 

"Oh," he nuzzled her neck. "Well, I love you." 

"I love you too." 

Harry buried his head in her hair. "God, I'm crazy about you." 

"Me too," she said. 

"I can't go through the day, thinking about how much I want to reach out and grab you and hold you close in my arms." He grinned down at her. "And at night I hate hugging my pillow where you should be. I want to tell them about us. When should we?" 

She bit her lip. "I don't know." 

Harry gave a short laugh. "This sure has been a crazy week, huh? Sneaking around to make love and have snogging sessions, or just for a little petting..." his hand sneaked into her lap and was trying to pry apart her thighs. 

"Harry!" she giggled and smacked his hand away. He made a pouty face. 

"What?" 

"Not now." 

"Aw, come on, honey. I miss you so much!" he whined. 

"No, not know, Harry! It's almost time for dinner!" she fingered his bare chest. "What inspired you to come shirtless?" 

He grinned. "I thought you'd like it." 

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Oh, I do." She looked up at him, her brown eyes filled up with tears and love and trust. " I love you Harry," she smiled, then kissed him. 

He grinned sheepishly after the kiss, and held her tighter. "I love you too, Herm." 

"Good." She snuggled closer to him. "Harry?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Harry?" 

"Harry..." 

"HARRY!!!!!!?????" 

Harry's eyes snapped open. Out of his small plane window, he could see that the plane had already landed. There was still a few annoyed passengers behind Ron, who was happily blocking the narrow aisle. 

"Harry!" 

He turned to the voice that barked at him. Hermione. Gosh, since when was she so grouchy? But he had to admit, she was very good looking. So good looking, that he just had a dream about her. 

It's just a dream, Harry thought. In front of Ron, he saw Fred and George holding something that looked like a photograph and were sniggering. Harry shrugged and climbed out of his seat. The people behind him said things like "Finally" and "Let's get moving" and "Damn teenagers". 

Harry walked behind Hermione; he couldn't help but to let his eyes wander downward, toward the small roundness of her behind-

_What am I doing?_ Harry thought to himself. There he was, one of the most famous wizards in the world, who could easily get any witch or girl he wanted, and he was fantasying about his best friend. _I'm pathetic_. 

When he exited the airport, Mr. Weasley grinned at the teenagers, then smiled wide at Harry. "Sleep well, Harry?" he winked at Harry. 

Embarrassed, Harry got a better grip on his bags and looked away. "Um...y-yea, Mr. Weasley." 

"Good!" Mrs. Weasley inhaled the Paris scent. She looked over to Hermione, who was staring at the city in awe. "So good so far?" 

"Very." 

Harry grinned at her, and she returned the favor. "Like what you see?" 

She nodded. "Uh-huh." 

Harry grinned and threw a protective arm around her shoulders. "Well, let's get to the hotel so you can drag Ron and me to every little place in this city." 

She squealed. She pulled out of his embrace and ran to the curve with Ginny. Harry sideways glanced at Ron, "How big is Paris, exactly?" 

Ron gulped. "By the looks of this-big." 

Harry nodded. "We're in trouble." But he saw Hermione and Ginny trying to catch their breath. They're so excited, he thought. 

In his daydream, Harry didn't realize that they had caught a taxi already, and Hermione was looking at him like some kind of strange phyco. "Um...Harry? You feeling okay?" 

He blushed, and nodded. "Yeah, Herm. I am." He picked up his bags again and started to load them into the small yellow trunk. The driver seemed to be having trouble with all the trunks that Ginny had brought along. 

"Ginny-" Ron cursed at her under his breath. "Why did you bring so much stuff?" 

"I needed it," she said, as if stating the obvious. 

"That seems obvious, but why would you need all of.... this?" Ron let out and exasperated breath as he dropped her trunk into the back of the cab. He wiped his forehead, and turned to Harry. "My god, do these girls think we can carry all the weight in the world or something?" He took a deep breath and leaned against the yellow car. "I'm pooped. I can't wait until we get to the hotel; I'm going straight to my room and sleeping. Well, after I get something to eat, that is." He added, grinning. 

"Ron, get in the car," Bill instructed his younger brother. "And please, shut up." 

Ron pouted at his brother, as Harry climbed into the car first. "Aw, stop raining on my parade, Bill." 

Charlie snorted as he lifted his own trunk into a taxi cab behind the one Ron was in. "Ron, if you had a parade to rain down on, then Ginny would be the high-wire act of the London Circus." 

Ginny looked at her brother, and playfully hit him over his head. Charlie rubbed his head, then grinned. "But you know it's true, Gin." He smiled at her. "All those years of ballet had to do you some kind of good on balancing." 

Ginny shook her head. "Leave me alone," and climbed into the car. 

Fred looked over to his twin, then to his older brothers, then to his parents. He shrugged his shoulders and climbed into the taxi. 

Ron slammed the door shut with a loud BAM! Hermione hit him over the head. "Ouch, Ron! You know, I do have ears, you know." She looked out the wind shield as the driver settled himself back into his seat. He was sweating, but he looked at the kids, grunted, then started the engine. Mr. Weasley popped his head inside, and smiled at the driver. 

"To the _Le Pirogues_ hotel, please?" The driver nodded, then pulled away from the curve. 

Harry looked out the window, and watched Paris pass them by. Hermione rested her head on his shoulder, and sighed in deeply. She was looking out the window as well. Harry smiled at her, and stroked her hair a bit. "Can you see, Herm?" 

She nodded, and shut her eyes slowly. "I'm a little tired..." she yawned. "I'm going to take a short little nap, okay, harry? Wake me up when we get there." She snuggled closer to him, and fell into her sleep. 

"Sure things, sweetie," Harry whispered. The driver looked up in his mirror, back at Harry. He smirked, then continued looking back at the road. 

Ron was getting drowsy too; he had never imagined that Paris would actually be....THIS big! He expected a small ride, perhaps ten minutes, but what he was getting was an half an hour ride...he expected to be in his own room now, well, roomed with Harry, and sleeping in the clean, fresh smelling sheets of a hotel bed. Or, he would be in the hotel lobby, eating. 

He looked over at Harry, and saw the his head was resting gently on top of Hermione's, his eyes closed too. Everyone was too tired. And from behind them, Ron could faintly hear Ginny screaming at Fred and George. 

Passing out, Ron smiled. 

* *

* 

"Hey, kids, wake up!" 

Harry blinked a few times, and realized that he had slipped an arm around Hermione's shoulders, and her head was now against his chest. He blinked again, and gently shook her. "Herm, wake up, hun." 

She blinked, then rubbed her tired eyes a few times. She yawned, then smiled at him. "Are we at the hotel, Harry?" 

"Uh huh." 

"Mm 'k." She smiled at him, and crawled out of Ron's door, which was still open. Harry followed her out, and stood on the pavement of a fancy hotel and stretched. Ron was still starring at the place, eyes wide, and his jaw on the floor. 

"Dad, are we staying here?" 

Mr. Weasley put an arm around his youngest son. "We sure are, Ron." He smiled. "Good things came when I got promoted." He gave him a small squeeze, then went to find his wife. Ron was still standing there, still utterly confused. 

Harry picked up his own trunk, and looked over at Mrs. Weasley. She saw the hotel staff having trouble with them. Harry gave her a small smile, and she took out her wand and muttered a small charm under her breath. All the trunks seemed to get considerably lighter. 

They all walked inside, and Ron was suddenly in a daze. He stood frozen, looking around the hotel in awe. A waiter passed him in the lobby, while Mr. and Mrs. Weasley went to get their room keys. As if the waiter knew how much Ron was drooling, he stopped and held out the platter to Ron. "Would you care for some scargot?" he said, with a heavy French accent. 

Ron nodded eagerly, and took one off the plate. "How much?" 

The waiter seemed to be surprised. "Well, sir, they're free. Are you staying at this hotel?" 

Ron nodded as he bit into the first treat. "Can I have another?" 

The waiter seemed amused by Ron's behavior. "Help yourself." Ron took a handful of them off the plate and grinned at the waiter. 

"Thanks!" he said, stuffing some more into his mouth. 

Harry and Hermione sniggered, as Ron walked up to them. "Hey guys!" he said with a mouthful. "Want some? They're good!" 

Harry almost choked. "Um...Ron? You do know that scargot is fancy French talk for snails, right?" 

Ron stopped chewing and looked down at his hands. His face turned from the usually pale white, to a deep shade of green. "Excuse me." He ran off the find the nearest bathroom. 

"Poor Ron," Hermione said. She brushed her curly hair out of her eyes and smiled up at Harry. "Harry, what do you say we go see if we can get our room keys from Mrs. Weasley. Okay?" 

Harry grinned. "Sure." 

Mrs. Weasley turned around. "Hello!" She smiled brightly. "Alright, here are the sleeping arrangements." She cleared her voice and looked over the children. "Is everyone here?" She started to count when she paused. "Where's Ron?" 

Harry looked at Hermione. "Well, he ate something he really shouldn't have." 

Mrs. Weasley nodded, and cleared her voice again. "Bill and Charlie, you're in room 413 on the sixth floor. Fred and George, you're room 414 on the sixth floor, and Harry and Ron, you're room 419 on the seventh floor, and Ginny and Hermione, you're room 416, on the seventh floor." She frowned that all of them wouldn't all be on the same floor. "That was all we could get." 

"What floor are you and Dad on, Mum?" Ginny asked. 

"The sixth." She looked at her own room key. "Room 410." She smiled slightly. At least she was a little bit away from her sons. "Harry, dear, could you give Ron his room key when he come back? I'm sure he'll get lost if you won't." 

Harry took and smiled. "Sure." 

Hermione smiled slightly. Ginny grabbed her arm. "Come on, Hermione! Let's go see it!" 

"Ginny, it's just any other hotel room-"

"Woah! Ginny, who gave you the high pills?" Ron asked, his face back to it's normal color. He wiped his mouth again, and looked over to Harry. "Remind me never to eat anything here again, unless it says what it's translated to in English." 

Harry grinned. "Alright, Ron." 

Ginny tapped her foot. "Come on! We're the top floor!" 

Hermione gave a small yelp when Ginny almost pull her arm off of her. Harry and Ron exchanged looks before heading toward the elevator. Ginny was standing in the door way of it, her back pressed to one door, and her foot pressed to the other. Hermione was leaning against the back wall, rubbing her arm. 

Ginny pulled them in. She looked around the board of numbers. "Now, where is it..." 

"Push the little button that says '7', Gin." Ron grinned at his little sister, before ducking from her punch. 

"I know that. I just can't see that well in here." 

Hermione nodded. "Yeah, me too. I would think for suck a fancy hotel, they could replace the lighting in one elevator." She sighed. "I've only been here for not even ten minutes and I'm already unimpressed." 

Ron stared at her. "Well, that's just you. If all of the sudden the elevator stops and gets stuck, then we don't get rescued for hours, and our rooms are disaster areas, THEN I'll be unimpressed." 

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You have very low standards, Ron." 

Ron opened his mouth to speak. "Hermione, my dad just got promoted, early this spring, and he now has enough money to take us on a family vacation, and since Percy and Penny weren't coming, they said I could invite you two!" He puffed out air. "The last family vacation I had was when I was just four-"

There was a huge lurch in the elevator. The lights started to flicker on and off, and suddenly, it stopped. The lights when off into complete darkness. 

"Uh oh." 

Hermione gave a loud groan. "Happy now Ron?" 

Ron blinked a few times. "We still have time to be rescued." He crawled over to who he thought was Ginny. "It's okay, sis, it's okay." 

"Ron, get off of me!" Harry's voice came. "I'm not Ginny! She's over there!" 

"Oops," Ron crawled until his head came in contact with the cold wall. "Gin, is this you?" he touch her shoulder. 

"Yes, Ron, it's me." 

Hermione looked around in darkness. "I hate the dark...so many things happen then..." She bit her lip. 

Harry smiled at her. "Aw, come on Herm. You'll be okay. And if you feel really scared, you know I'm right here for you, okay?" 

"Okay." 

Just then, the elevator dropped, soaring down from being stuck between floors five and six, plummeting down towards the basement. The girls screamed, and Harry felt something close tightly around his neck and hanging onto him. 

Then, it stopped again. 

The lights flickered on and he saw Hermione around his neck. He smiled as he looked up at him, her face flushed with embarrassment. "Hi Herm." 

"Hi Harry." 

Ron cleared his throat. "Well, now that you guys are all caught up, can we please use that freaking phone or whatever it is to call for help?" 

Hermione reached for the phone and gave it to Harry who started to dial. "What, Ron doesn't like being then big tough guy and rescuing himself?" 

Ron scowled at her. "Hermione, you hurt my feelings. I'm not talking to you again." He turned his back, and playfully threw his nose up in the air in disgust. 

Ginny giggled. "Ron, only dogs are supposed to do that." 

"And pigs," Hermione added. 

Harry slammed down the phone. "Well, they really don't seem to care that there are four teenagers stuck in a elevator...they said wait it out until five o' clock." 

"But it just turned one now! Wait five hours?" Ron dropped to his knees. 

"What nerve!" Hermione sat down and looked up at Harry with despair. "What do we do now?" 

"Wait, I guess." He sat down next to her and looked over to Ron. "What else can we do?" 

They sat there for an hour, just sitting there. There wasn't any air conditioning, no vents, and nothing to eat or drink. Ron's stomach growled loudly, and Harry wiped his forehead to get off forming sweat. "This is a sweat shop, sort of." Ginny declared. "Child labor." 

Ron suddenly grinned. "Well, there is a way out of here..." he stopped and pointed upwards. 

Harry looked for a moment, then shook his head. "Uh uh. It's too dangerous for them." 

Ron snorted. "Stop being so knightly, Harry." 

Hermione stood up. "Harry, we'll be fine. Won't we Ginny?" 

"Yes we will!" 

Harry shook his head. "Okay, fine. I'll go first, then you two, then Ron goes last." 

Ron glared at him. "Why me?" 

"Because, we need a guy at the end incase Herm or Ginny falls or something." Harry stood up and stretched. "Okay, Ron, we need your super-tallness." Ron grinned, walking over to the little cut out in the ceiling big enough for one person to climb through. His fingers barley scrapped against the top when he was standing on his tip-toes. He jumped, and grunted, and slid the door aside. He gulped up air, and looked over to Harry. 

Harry jumped up, getting a firm grasp on the handles at the top of the elevator, and pushed himself up. He looked around, noting a chain, ropes, and a small jagged hole on the side of the cement dark wall. "It's okay, Ron. Start sending them up." 

Ron lifted Hermione out of the hole, and Harry took her hand. He smiled and took her waist and pulled her out. She smiled a little, and looked at their surroundings. Harry watched her look around, before remembering the hole. "Hey, Herm, watch out, right there. There's a jagged hole, thing there." 

She looked at it. "Okay." 

Harry shook his head. He saw Ron lifting Ginny up. Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and pulled her out as well. Ron lifted his own self out, then turned to Harry. "Okay, master Harry, lead the way." 

Harry scratched his head, the pointed ten feet above them to a elevator door, which was closed. "All we have to do is open that." 

"Harry, we aren't super hero's here." Ron said. "There is no way that these girls can climb all the way up there on a rope and chains." 

Ginny poked her brother's stomach. "Oh yeah? What about you?" 

Ron grinned. "I work out." 

"With what? Broom sticks?" Ginny laughed at her own joke. 

Ron blushed. "No, with Bill's weights. He let me use them." 

Harry shook his head. "Will you two please, shut up?" The looked at him for a moment, then stopped talking. "Thank you. Now if you guys don't want to climb it, I will, and I'll get someone to help you guys up, ok? Or at least open the door to the floor in front of us-" He paused. "In front of the door..." he rubbed his chin. "Hey Herm? Ginny? Do you girls have some kind of hair thingy I can use to pry open the door?" 

Hermione shook her head, and Ginny pulled out a hair clasp. Harry took it, the looked it over. "It's worth a try." Harry jumped back in the elevator and plunged the hair clip between the two metal doors. Ron groaned. 

"So all the hard work of opening the door and hoisting you two girls up was pointless?" He jumped back in and hit his head against the wall. 

Harry shook his head at his friend, and walked over to the hole. "Okay, Ginny, jump, and I'll catch you, okay?" 

She bit her lip, but nodded. "Okay." She closed her eyes tight and jumped. Harry caught her around the waist and set her on her feet. Hermione looked down at him. 

"Come on, Herm. You're next." 

She nodded, and then jumped into his arms. Harry's arms went around her waist, holding on tighter than he had with Ginny. He set her feet on the ground and grinned at her. She grinned back. 

"Harry!" Ron called. "It's budging!" Harry and Ron both took a door and pulled in separate directions. The doors parted and another pair of doors were visible. Ron stuck the clip in the crack and tried to pull it apart again. "Harry, it's not working." 

Harry nodded, and tried kicking the door to see if anyone would hear. They didn't. "Let me see the clip." He took it from Ron, and jammed it into the door. "Okay, you take that side, I take this one. When I say pull, pull as hard as you can, okay?" 

Ron nodded. Harry shook his hair out of his eyes. "One...two.... three....PULL!" The doors parted and Hermione and Ginny ran through. Harry put his foot behind Ron's back. "Go on, you next." 

Ron nodded and walked out. Harry took a deep breath and leapt out of it, hoping not to get any of his body parts caught in the elevator. He did hear a ripping sound, to see the bottom of his shirt had been ripped off. He grinned a little, and straightened his clothes much as possible. 

Ron looked at his watch. 3: 15p.m. Almost two hours of being stuck in a hotel elevator. Ron did have to admit it, he didn't like the idea of this hotel. 

Harry sighed. "What floor do you think we're on?" He saw a large sign that read, "3rd Floor". He smiled. "Oh." He clapped his hands and rubbed them together. "So, how do you guys think we should get to the seventh floor? Elevator?" 

Hermione laughed. "I'd rather take the stairs." 

Even after the elevator incident, Harry had a super setaceous feeling that being trapped in that elevator for two hours wouldn't be the worst thing that would happen that day. He just knew it. He just didn't know how he knew it right then. 

* *

* 

"Where have you four been?" 

Mrs. Weasley's voice rang through the whole hotel. "Mum, we just met some nice people in the lobby and ended up talking for two hours," Ginny lied. "Honest." 

She eyed her daughter carefully, before sweeping them into a hug. Bill eyed Harry's shirt. "Uh, Harry, what happened to your shirt?" 

Harry looked at it. "Oh, uh, that..." he laughed a bit. "Um, it's actually funny..." 

"We're waiting." 

"Um...might as well tell you the truth. I was standing too close to an elevator and my shirt got caught to it and it ripped." Well, I'm not exactly lying. That is what happened, just not all that happened, he thought. 

Fred and George took Harry's arm. "Harry, my dear friend, how have you been since we saw you at the hotel lobby," George looked at his watch, "three hours ago?" 

"Fine guys." 

Fred looked over to his twin, with a mischievous smile on his face. "Harry...won't you...." his voice changed oddly low, "come in." 

George pushed the boy inside their hotel room, which was already unpacked with dozens of pranking products. "Harry, we would like to show you something." 

"And whether you choose to show it to-everyone else, it's up to you. But we feel we must show you first." 

"Yes, we must, but please you have to get it through your head that it's not us in the picture, it's YOU!!" George laughed. 

Fred took out that photograph that Harry saw them looking at on the plane. "Here you go, Harry. One picture of you sleeping with You-Know-Who like a baby." 

Harry choked. "A picture of me sleeping with Voldermort?" 

Fred and George winced slightly at the sound of his name, but shoved the picture into his hands. "Here, take a look for yourself." He grinned at the look on his face. "Does that look like, well, You-Know-Who to you?" 

George smiled at the look on Harry's face. "Aw, don't act that surprised. We've got another one of you two in the taxi this afternoon." 

Harry's gaze was struck on the photograph in his palm. He was sleeping there on the plane, with his head resting on another person's head. They were cuddling together in the picture, which was completely opposite than what it was in real life. 

Harry gazed at the picture of himself and Hermione Granger.

* *

*

A/N: **9 PAGES! I REPEAT! 9 PAGES!** Oh god! You don't know how hard it was to write that chapter. I went through several drafts, and it's still shaky. I tried to put as much humor as I could in here, and there's more in the beginning, because in the end, I kind of made Harry try to act like Superman or Spiderman (which is a really good movie, btw). So, I'm sorry for that, but please, stay tuned for my next chapter! Something veeeeeery exciting goes on in the next one. So, please stay ready for Chapter 3-The Misty Cup

~Kate


	3. The Misty Cup

Disclaimer: I don't own HP.

A/N: I know you guys are so happy that I have the 3rd chapter here! YAH! I had horrible writers block, because my wonderful muse decided to take a vacation to the Bahamas, and yet didn't tell me (hehe). So I'm back, and thanks for everyone who enjoys my new fic, Gryffindor Boys! I'm writing two more fics, (YAH! MORE!!) so be on the look out for them! R/R!!

And another thing, yeah, the photos were Wizarding photos, so they were moving. Just so that clears it up :)

C'est la Vie

Chapter 3-The Misty Cup

Birds were chirping outside the window, cats in the alley were purring, and Ron Weasley was trying desperately to wake up his best friend, Harry Potter.

"Goddamn, Harry!" Ron shoved Harry's shoulder again. "Why won't you wake up? You turn into a rock or something?" He looked at his friend again, then picked up one of his pillows and threw it at him hard. Harry grunted, then turned over to continue sleeping.

"NO!" Ron collapsed on his bed, looking out the window. "Oh shut up, birds." He looked at Harry again. "Well, if that does wake him up, maybe this will..." he went over to his trunk, and pulled out a Fizzle Firework Fred and George had given him for his birthday last year, as a celebration that the Weasley Wizard Wheezes were finally going on the right track.

Ron smiled evilly, taking the tip of his wand to the small string and muttering, "Inflamare." The tip started to fizzle, and Ron tossed it onto Harry's bed. He watched for a minute, then deciding it was best to take cover behind his trunk. He closed his eyes and plugged his fingers into his ears.

The firework exploded on Harry's bed.

Harry yelped, staring as fireworks exploded two inches from his face. He turned to look at Ron's bed, noticing it was empty. _Maybe already gone down to breakfast..._ The fireworks finally subsided, and Harry heard sniggering. He got out of bed still in his drawers, and looked down at Ron.

Ron looked up and smiled. "Good morning, mate. How'd you sleep?"

Harry shook his head. "Was that really necessary?"

Ron grinned. "Yes, very necessary."

Harry looked at him strangely, then kicked open his trunk and pulled out some clothes. He mumbled something about not being able to get some sleep, and shut the bathroom door behind him. Ron heard the water turn on and Harry yawning.

"Well, at least he's awake now." Ron sighed, laying back on his bed, and opening the room service catalog. "Mmm..." he scanned over the breakfast, lunch, and dinner menus, and headed straight for desert. "Maybe I could tell Mum I wasn't feeling good and get some cake instead of sausage and bacon and..." Ron stopped frowning. "Nah. I'd be stupid to pass up sausage."

Ron heard a knock on the door and opened it. Ginny and Hermione smiled at him, already dressed. Ginny was wearing a summer dress (very Ginny-like) and Hermione wearing a nice shirt and a blue jean skirt. Ron grinned at them.

"Bonjour, dames," he said.

Ginny giggled. "Your accent is atrocious, Ron." She peered into the room over his shoulder. "Where's Harry?"

Ron yawned. "In the shower. Did you know he sleeps like a rock? I had to put one of Fred and George's Fizzle Fireworks on his bed to wake him up. Mind you, he didn't like that much..." he let out a snigger.

Hermione scowled at him. "I don't blame him for not liking it. I wouldn't like it much either."

Ginny smiled at her. "I've got to tell Fred and George. They'll be so happy...they're little itty bitty brother is turning into a prankster just like them...they'll be so proud of him!" She laughed.

Hermione smiled slightly, then looked over at Ron who was coloring. "Aw, come on Ron, you know it's funny."

Ron glared at them. "Gazon hors fonction!" He shot them an evil look, then shut the door. Ginny opened her mouth, then turned to Hermione. 

"He's not in a good mood, now is he?" she giggled.

Hermione nodded, obviously not pleased with Ron's mood too. "Well, Gin, let's go to breakfast, and not save Ron any."

Ginny held her hand on her stomach. "Sure Herm, but I'm not very sure if I can eat at least half as much as he eat...he's a bottom-less pit. It never ends. I hate being a girl," she added, frowning.

"Why?" Ginny looked up at Hermione and looked away. "Oh...well, I hate being a girl then too." They exchanged a smile. "Come on, I'm hungry."

They walked down to the lobby, where Mrs. Weasley was waiting for them. She smiled at her daughter and Hermione, then frowned. "I thought you two were going to get the boys."

Hermione shook her head. "Harry was in the shower, and I suppose we said something to upset Ron and he shut the door in our face." She shrugged.

"Gazon hors fonction...what the bloody hell does that mean?" Ginny asked. Charlie strolled in and glared at her sister.

"Language, Ginny, language." He scolded her, then poked her stomach. "Why do you want to know?"

"Ron told us that before he shut the door."

Charlie laughed. "That figures. Leave it to Ron to learn all the insults in French." He laughed again and went into the dinning room.

Ginny turned to Hermione. "I still don't understand! What the hell does it mean?" Hermione shrugged and they both let out a small giggle. 

"Come on girls!" Fred called to them. "Don't you want to eat something before we get it all?"

Ginny looked at Hermione seriously. "Come on Hermione. We better go. Or they will eat it all."

They walked into the dinning room, finding their table easily, (it was the largest one in the room and the one with the most food) and sitting down. Fred looked over to George, who was eyeing Hermione suspiciously, then looked over to his twin, and nodded. "Full to go."

Bill looked at his twin brothers. "What are you two talking about now?"

George looked up innocently. "Nothing," they piped together.

Harry and Ron entered the room, both looking rather grumpy and tired. Ron sat down next to Bill and Harry sat down next to Hermione. They both grumbled a hello, and started to pick food for their breakfast.

"Good morning, Harry," Hermione said. She sent him a cheerful smile.

Harry snapped out of his grumpy mood and gave her a smile in return. "'Morning, Hermione." He yawned. "How'd you sleep?"

She used the side of her fork to cut off a piece of sausage. "Alright, you?"

He smiled. "Never better." He looked at Ron. "He just _had_ to wake me up with a Fizzle Firework."

Fred sputtered on his orange juice. He turned to his little brother. "Oh, Ron, you did?" His voice was light. "Oh, I'm so proud of you! Icky little Ronnikins is becoming one of us, Gred!"

George smiled. "Oh Forge, did you think this day would ever come?"

Ron's ears turned pink. "Shut up." The twin's laughter rang through the room.

Harry cleared his throat. "Er, Mr. Weasley, do you know a place where I could change our money into French money?"

Mr. Weasley rubbed his chin. "I'm afraid not, Harry. I got ours changed at Gringotts..."

Harry smiled. "Alright, thanks. I suppose I'll just go wandering around to see if I can find a wizarding bank or something of the sort." He looked around the table, and saw Ron reaching for his fifth pancake. "I don't know how you eat so much, Ron..."

Ron looked up at him, his mouth full. He grinned. "Oh, it's easy 'Arry. I've always ate this 'uch. I s'cose it's somethinfk' to do 'ith 'eans."

Hermione looked at him. "Ron, why don't you try that again, and when your mouth isn't full."

Ron chewed quickly, and looked like a painful swallow. "Like I was saying," he glared over at Hermione, "I've always ate this much. I suppose it's something to do with my Weasley geans, eh, Dad?"

Mr. Weasley looked up from his food, and swallowed. "What'd you say Ron?" Mrs. Weasley shook her head at her husband. "What Molly?"

She kept shaking her head.

* * *

Harry was unimpressed. "This is Paris?" He looked around. "It looks a bit dirty, if you ask me."

Hermione smiled at him. "Oh come on Harry, lighten up." Harry didn't understand why, but as soon as she said it, he did lighten up. "We're supposed to be looking for a wizarding bank, not judging the city." She looked around at the shops. "And besides, I found a brochure that shows all of the great places in Paris, so there." She smiled at them.

Ginny shook her head, but she was grinning. "Alright, well, let's go down this street." She turned to Ron. "You do have a map, don't you?"

Ron scratched his head, and patted his pockets. He felt a paper slip inside of one and nodded. "Sure thing, sis."

She smiled at him. "Let's go then."

Harry walked next to Hermione for a while, and heard her gasp and whisper things to him when he saw stores she would like to come in. "But we better find a bank first. We need to get some money." She looked down at her feet.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Harry put a hand on her shoulder and cupped her chin in his hand. "You feeling okay?"

She nodded slowly. "I'm fine, Harry. Just a bit tired, I suppose." She looked up at him, then her eyes went beyond him and focused on Ginny and Ron. They were skipping, holding hands, and singing. "People are going to begin thinking that we're insane."

Harry grinned. "So? Let them." He grabbed her hand and began to pull her up to where Ron and Ginny were and began singing with them. He looked at Hermione, and flashed her a smile. "Come on, Herm! Just a few notes! Your voice can't be worse than mine!" He smiled.

She looked at him, then smiled back. "Alright." She sang with them. They all skipped down the street and sang until someone finally said - "SHUT UP!"

"I told you, Ron." Ginny pouted. She looked at her brother, then laughed. "Goddamn, don't do that!"

Ron smiled broadly. "I'm starving!" He checked his watch, then scratched his head. "How much of a time difference is London from Paris?" He shook his head. "Well, on London time, it's lunch time! Let's go!" he took Ginny's hand again. Harry shook his head at his friend, then looked at Hermione.

"Shall we go, my lady?" He offered his arm out to her to take. She looked up at him shyly, then smiled.

"Yes we shall." She took his arm and they began to walk down the street. They caught up with Ron and Ginny. Ron was scanning a menu inside the restaurant. Ginny was looking bored. "What looks good Ron?"

Ron looked up. "I dunno...how do you even read these French menus?" Hermione pushed him aside and took a good look at the menu. She ran her finger down the list of foods and drinks. "Well, Hermione, what looks good?"

She kept looking at it. "Well, I think that this looks good. It's a BLT. And this - " she pointed to another French item on the menu, " - looks good also. It's shrimp pasta. I think you'd like that Ginny. And maybe..." she looked down the list again. She rubbed her chin in frustration. "Maybe another kind of sandwich for you, Harry?"

Harry grinned at her. "I don't care. As long as it isn't some kind of bug, I'm fine with it." He smiled at her. She smiled back and turned back to the menu. 

"Well, maybe we should go inside, and ask what's good." 

Ron glowered at her. "Yeah, they say something and it turns out to be slugs." He shuddered at the remembrance of his encounter with scargot. 

"Honestly, Ron, you have one bad encounter with French food and you've completely given up on it." Ginny shook her head at her brother. "You should just pick something random off the menu and try it. It's good for you to try diverse kinds of food. Look at me! Since I met Zoey, I've been eating Indian food as much as I can. Trust me, I would have never eaten some unless she convinced me too." She licked her lips. "It's really good. I'm sure French food is just as good."

"I doubt that," Ron muttered.

Hermione stood in the center of the entrance room, picking up a menu and flicking through it again. She looked over to the both where the hostess would stand. Currently it was empty. She looked at Harry, who was watching her closely. She grinned at him. Harry grinned for a moment, then turned his head away, his face coloring.

A blonde woman came to the both and smiled at them, flashy perfect pearly white teeth. "Bonjour."

"Er-hello," Hermione stammered.

The French girl didn't look pleased. "Oh." She said. "_British."_

Harry and Hermione looked at each other nervously. Ron gazed at the girl, smiling broadly. He pushed Harry over to one side and took the hostess's hand and kissed it softly. "Bonjour, dame." He looked up at her face, to see her smiling.

"Bonjour," she said still smiling. She seemed to like Ron. "Well, perhapz, we shall get you all a zeat? Yes..." She picked up four menus and beckoned them to follow her. She led them to a large booth with large leather seats, and a nice white table cloth, with the napkins folded into the shape of swans.

"Do you know what you would to drink?" she had a thick French accent. Ron smiled at her. 

"Perhaps, iced tea?" He looked at all of them and they agreed. He looked back at the girl and smiled again. She blushed. 

"Very good. I shall leave you to decide what your meal is." She turned around awkwardly, then left. Ron stared after her for a minute, then turning to Harry who was sitting across from him and next to Hermione. 

"She's hot!" He looked back at her, then smiled. "I should have know Paris was a good place to come."

Ginny hit her brother over his shoulder. "Ron! That's really rude." She huffed back into her seat and glared at him.

Hermione agreed. "Yeah, Ron."

Ron shook his head. "Women." He looked over at Harry. "Don't tell me you agree with them."

Harry looked up from his silverware. He had found it very interesting all of a sudden. "Huh?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Men."

The waitress came back and placed the iced teas on the table. "Have you all decided what you all want to eat?"

Ron nodded. "I'll take a BLT." He winked at the waitress and she blushed and scribbled it down. She turned to Ginny.

"Yes?"

Ginny looked at the menu again. "Er, maybe that shrimp salad thing...sounds good..." She blushed deeply. She looked over to Hermione, as if it was her cue to say something. Hermione cleared her throat. 

"I'll have the rigatoni tomato pasta." The waitress jotted it down. She turned to Harry.

"Um, I guess I'll get a BLT too..." he caught Ron's eye. Ron smiled, then turned to the waitress. She smiled at him. 

"I shall have ze order in a few minutes." She left them alone again.

Harry broke the silence. "I had a dream last night."

Ron sniggered. "So did I."

Hermione scowled at him. "Ron, Harry's dream could be important." She looked at Harry beside her. "What was it about Harry? Was it about You - Know - Who?"

Harry shook his head. "Actually I was on a beach. I've had the dream before. On the plane, to be exact. I was on the beach, and it was a bewitched place so only witches and wizards can see it. My dad too my mum there once." He paused, smiling. "It was a good dream." He stopped there, not wanting to let Hermione know that she was in it, and that she was wearing very little clothes.

Ginny smiled at him. "That sounds like a nice dream, Harry." She looked at her brother. She rolled her eyes and put her head on her hands. "I'm so glad that we could come here," she smiled. "I've heard so many good things about this place."

Ron smiled at her sister. "Oh come on, I'm hungry." He leaned over the table and looked around for their waitress. "Where the bloody hell is she?" He sighed, then looked at all of them. "Blimley, I'm tired. I can't say you are Harry," he sniggered. "He slept all this morning. He sleeps like a rock."

Hermione looked at Harry who was blushing. "Thanks for telling everyone Ron."

Ron leaned back in his chair. "Oh come on Harry. It's not embarrassing to say you sleep well." He looked around the room again. "Damnit, where's my food?"

Ginny slapped her brother behind his head. "Stop acting barbaric. It's very disturbing."

The waitress brought their food then. "Here you go." She placed the plates down at the owner and smiled at them. "If you need anything at all, be zure to call for Pauline." She smiled at them.

Ron smiled down at his BLT, feeling himself loose control and stuffing a side of it in his mouth. Harry on the other hand took a small bite of his, chewing slowly. He watched Hermione pick up one noodle at a time with her fork, dip it in more sauce, then bring it slowly up to her lips. He saw it enter her mouth and her chew thoughtfully.

He didn't truly know why he was so wondered by this, but he was, and the fact that he was made him even more confused than he already was. Harry didn't know why his heart jumped up into his throat when she smiled at him, he didn't know he suddenly felt light headed when she touched him, or why his stomach dropped like a pit when she looked at him.

"Harry? Are you feeling alright? You barley touched your lunch." Hermione looked at him strangely. 

Harry smiled at her. "I'm fine, Hermione." He looked at her lunch. "Is that any good?"

She smiled at him. "Yeah it is." She pushed her bowl towards him. "Want a bite?"

He picked up his fork from the table. "Sure." He picked up a piece of pasta and put it in his mouth. He chewed for a moment, then smiled at her. "It's good." He looked over to his plate. "Want some of my BLT?"

She looked at the sandwich. "Well, maybe just a bite." He grinned at her, and felt the butterflies in his stomach fluttering widely. He took the other half of his sandwich and held it out for her to take a bite. She bit off the end and chewed slowly. She smiled at him. "Very nice."

Harry smiled back and looked at across the table. Ron and Ginny were watching them closely, their mouths slightly open. Ron coughed suddenly, and nudged his sister. "Well, are you two done feeding each other?"

Harry and Hermione blushed and looked down at their plates. A roar of thunder erupted the silence. "Aw, damn." Ron looked out the window, and saw dark clouds hovering above. "It looks like it's going to rain." He turned back to the table. "We better get the check so we can get back to the hotel before the it breaks out."

He looked around for the waitress, then spotting her, called out for her. "Pauline!" She turned. Ron beckoned her over to their table. "Could I have the check please, and maybe your phone number...?"

She blushed and nodded. "I shall be back with ze check in a moment." Ron smiled at her. She returned a minute later with the check enclosed in a blue case and a small white paper on top. Ron took it, studying it closely, then smiled and putting it into his pocket.

They paid for the bill, and left, walking down the Paris street. Another clap of thunder erupted, and Ginny gave out a shriek. She held her arms over her head and looked at all of them. "It's raining!" She frowned. Sure enough, rain poured down onto their head in thick, wet droplets, soaking them to the bone. She looked at her brother. "Let's go find someplace where we can stay dry."

"A little late for that," Ron murmured.

Hermione looked at Harry, through the sheets of water and smiled at him. Harry noticed how her wet hair was clinging to her face and how good her clothes looked wet, clinging to the curves of her body...Harry fought the urge to just reach out and touch her.

"Come on, Harry!" Hermione took his hand. Harry looked down at it, and felt his head feel light headed again. He felt like he was floating, above Ron and Ginny, above the clouds, with Hermione. Just floating in a heavenly peace...

He looked around and saw the Ron and Ginny were already making a run for the hotel. Hermione was tugging on his hand, trying to pull him out of his daze. He looked at her strangely, and she was begging him with her eyes.

Oh her eyes. The big brown puppy dog eyes, that if Harry looked into, he melted. Harry really thought he would become a big puddle right there, just staring into those beautiful eyes, flecked with hints of gold. She was tugging on his hand again. He looked down at her. "Harry!" She pulled on his arm. "Move!"

Harry tripped. He went into a puddle, catching himself with his knee and the heal of his hand. The only problem was that he was still holding Hermione's hand and brought her down too. Hermione landed on her bottom, still holding his hand. Harry had a hand near her waist, and a knee between her legs.

There was an awkward silence. They both were staring at each other, faces only inches apart. Harry could feel her breath against his cheek. His heart was beating louder than a drum in his ribs. He was afraid that she would hear it. Her brown eyes boar in his emerald. He swallowed a hard lump in his throat. If someone had walked by, and seen them, they'd think it was an erotic scene, a boy leaning over a girl in a rather, _sensual_, manner, and rain pouring down their bodies.

"HARRY! HERMIONE!"

They both turned their heads, noticing their noses bumping lightly. They turned to see Ron and Ginny trying to find them through the rain. They looked at each other for another moment, before Harry coughed strangely, then stood up, and pulled her up as well. She looked flustered, running her hands down over her hips trying to straighten her skirt as much as possible. 

Harry could see her shirt was wet and needed to be ironed badly, and through the wet shirt, he could make out something under her shirt...most likely to be her bra...

She coughed, and Harry saw two red headed blurs running toward them. Ginny put an arm around her shoulders. "Oh Hermione! You're even more wet than I am! We have to get you inside! And you too, Harry," she added. She steered Hermione up the street (they're about the same height, Ginny a few inches taller) and Ron clasped Harry's shoulder. 

"Come on, mate." He steered Harry through the ran after Hermione and Ginny. They found the two girls waiting for them at then entrance of a café. Ron studied the name of it. "The Misty Cup." He grinned. "Interesting. Does it make you cry?"

Hermione shivered. "I d-don't care." She shivered again. "I'm f-freezing."

Harry nodded in agreement. "Me t-too." They both exchanged a small smile. Ron was sizing the place up.

"It doesn't look to friendly, though, does it? The windows covered with black curtains? The OPEN sign is about to burn out."

Ginny scowled at him, and pushed open the door. "It's a typical café, Ron. Most café's people wear black stuff." She stepped inside, and heard Hermione sigh of the warm air. They went over to a small table that seated four people and sat down.

Ron eyed the wiry chairs. "You sure these can hold me?"

Ginny tugged on her brother's shirt. "Sit down, you git." She looked around. "Hermione and Harry should get some coffee or some tea." She looked around. "I'll go order some. Alright, coffee or tea you two?"

Hermione shivered. "Tea please." Harry agreed silently, shivering. Hermione leaned her head on his shoulder, and Harry could feel her trembling.

"Hermione, come here." It was Ron. Harry turned to look at him. He was holding his arms out for Hermione to come into. Harry knew that Ron was just trying to warm her up, and that she wouldn't get warm and dry by leaning on Harry, but when he put his arms around her, Harry felt anger rise up into him.

Ginny came back a moment later, carrying two cups of steaming tea and a couple of blankets tossed over her arms. She placed a cup in front of Harry and another in front of Hermione. She took the blankets from her arms and draped one over Hermione's shoulder and the other on Harry's shoulders.

Hermione smiled at her. "Thanks Ginny." She took a sip of her tea and looked over to Harry who was sipping his also. She looked around the room and saw a poster announcing something in French. Hermione took a closer look, to realize that the it had a subtitle in English.

__

Featuring today only:

Poet Francis Pollus

Hermione smiled. "I think we're on time for this poet!" She leaned forward, putting her elbows on the table, sipping her tea. She looked at Ginny, who was obviously very interested also in hearing this poet perform his work.

Sure enough, a man in all black clothes, sunglasses and a French beret. He had a small blonde goatee and lightly buzzed side burns. He walked up to the microphone and the room was applauding. 

"Thank you, thank you." He smiled. "This poem, goes out to the woman I love." He cleared his voice. He had a deep, round voice, that you usually hear in movies. He read:

__

"She is my air, my lungs, and mind,

When I'm with her, I leave my trouble behind.

The wind flying through her hair, the sun on her skin,

It reminds me that she of what she loves, and the part of her sin.

The sky is always bluer, the sun always brighter, 

The grass is always greener, and my mind is always lighter. 

I love her."

The crowd broke into applause again and Hermione smiled. "Men poets are so sensual." She looked back at Harry and Ron, then Ginny. "Don't you agree, Ginny?"

Ginny nodded slowly. Breaking her gaze from the poet, she smiled meekly at them. "He's kind of cute," she said blushing. Ron looked out raged. He started to pound his head on the table. "Ron, it's not like I'm going to date him or anything. I'm saying he's cute. You should hear how many times I say a boy is cute at school-" she cut off, blushing.

Hermione giggled at her. She stood up, twirling. The blanket swayed on her shoulders. Harry watched her in amazement, wondering why he never realized this before.

It hit him like a ton of bricks. Falling past his head and weighing his hear into his stomach. He watched her wet hair stick to her face, her clothes cling to her body. Her eyes sparkling...He smiled at her. He couldn't think. He couldn't do anything about it. He just knew. And he wondered why it took this long to figure it out. He had all the symptoms. All the signs. He was stuck.

Then the picture came to his mind. How they were always snuggling together. How he had the dream. Fred and George must have known that he liked her. Why else would they have acted so giddy when they showed him that picture of them cuddling on the plane? Why else would they have boasted that they had another one of them in the taxi? He came to the simple fact that he realized when he entered the Misty Cup.

Harry was in love with Hermione.

* * *

A/N: YES! YES! YES! Finally, Harry has figured it out, and soon, we'll find out how Hermione feels! The chapters should come out a lot quicker now that Harry isn't confused about his feelings about Hermione anymore. YAH! Well, thanks to everyone who likes my story so much! I had a really bad case of writers block, but now it's gone! YAH! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'M NOT A POET! DON'T KILL ME!! Hehe, well, stay tuned for Chapter 4-One for the Girl.

Later Babes~

Kate


	4. One for the Girl

Disclaimer: I don't own HP.

A/N: **I REPEAT, THIS CHAPTER IS FLUFF. IF YOU DON'T LIKE FLUFF, THEN PLEASE, DON'T READ THIS CHPT, AND WAIT FOR THE NEXT ONE.** But if you don't read the chapter, I'll get really sad and depressed and that will just make me write slower. Hehe! Enjoy you guys! 

P.S. Does any one know how to waltz? Please teach me!! Call me at 1-800-I-WANNA-WALTZ

C'est la Vie

Chapter 4-One for the Girl

George pulled out a small box from under his bed. Fred locked the door and looked back at his twin. "Do you have it, George?" 

George nodded and set the box down on his bed. Fred sat across from him. He opened the box slowly, and took out the two pictures of Harry and Hermione. He handed them to George and sighed. "What do you think, George?" 

George studied the wizard photographs. He saw Hermione and Harry continuously snuggling together on the plane and taxicab. "I really don't know. I mean, judging by this, I'd say they fancied each other. What do you think?" 

"I just asked you that." 

"And I just told you what I thought," George responded. 

Fred sighed, then took the picture of the plane in his hands. He watched how Harry was pressing the side of his face to the top of Hermione's head. "I'd say they fancied each other as well, but still, this could just be hormones or something. You know? Like some kind of reaction to someone-oh, I don't know." He paused, and looked over to his brother. 

"I suppose your right," George said slowly, "but, what if you're wrong?" 

"Excuse me?" 

George ran a hand though his savage red hair. "I mean, what if they really do fancy each other, but they just don't want to admit it?? 

"To shy?" 

"Scared of rejection, perhaps as well." George smiled. "There are ways to find the answer to that question." 

"What question?" 

George shook his head. "Whether or not Harry and Hermione fancy each other. Honestly, stay with me, Fred." 

Fred raised his eyebrows. "Do you have any ways in mind?" 

"Oh yes." 

"Please share with the class, George." Fred said lightly. 

"Alright." George cleared his throat. "There are two ways that I can think of. The first way, is to watch how they react around each other. If they blush when their eyes meet, or if the pull away from each other if they accidentally brush against the other person. Simple things, you know? Whether or not they sneak glances at each other. That type of thing." 

Fred smiled. "Sounds plausible. Now, about the second way?" 

"Right. Now I was thinking perhaps that one of us flirt with Hermione at breakfast, lunch, and dinner," George said. 

"What good will that do?" 

George shook his head. "Allow me to finish. If Harry really fancies her, then you'll notice that he'll become a little angry of jealousy that one of us is flirting with the girl he likes. Are you here with me so far?" 

Fred grinned. "Yes. Now how will we decide which twin flirts with Hermione and the other watches Harry?" 

George frowned. "I'm not sure...Yes!" He smiled brilliantly. "We choose which ever twin is more handsome. Now," he pulled his twin off the bed and in front of the mirror. "Which one of us is cuter?" 

Fred smiled slightly. "George?" 

"Yes?" George looked at his reflection. 

"We're identical." 

* * *

Harry knotted his hands in his lap nervously. What was he doing? What was he thinking was a more respectful question. After the storm had stopped yesterday, the four of them had returned to the hotel. But Harry couldn't take his eyes off of Hermione. Nor could he stop thinking about his new discovery. 

_ I don't love her,_ Harry kept telling himself. _I'm just attracted to her._ He looked around his room and then to the bathroom door. "Ron! Come on, I'm starving! I want to go downstairs!" You want to see Hermione, his mind told him. 

Harry shook those thoughts out of his head, even though they just came back a second later. He had, had a dream of her, another dream of them together in a forest instead of a beach. He smiled slightly at the dream. 

Ron came out of the bathroom with a towel around his head. Harry snorted. Ron stared at him, then looked in the mirror. "Oops." He tugged the towel out of his hair and turned to Harry. "Not a word." 

Harry smiled. "No, actually turbans are very in right now, Ron." Harry let out laughter. 

"Ha ha." Ron snarled at him. "Very funny, Harry. Let's go eat some breakfast." 

"Yes, let's do that." Harry stood up from his bed and took his hotel key card off the beau top and placed it into his pocket. "You know I never did find a bank to exchange my money," he said as they walked into the elevator. They had begun to trust the elevators since everyone else in the hotel had started to use it though. But Hermione and Ginny were still sometimes stubborn and took the stairs down. 

Ron pressed the little button that read 'Lobby'. He leaned back against the brown wood-polished walls and glanced over to Harry. Harry had his hands stuffed in his pockets, looking down at the floor, shuffling his feet. "What's the matter?" 

Harry looked up at his best friend. "Huh? Oh, nothing, Ron. I suppose maybe I'm a little tired from last night and the storm." 

Ron frowned. "Are you sick?" 

Harry shook his head. "Nah, I'm fine." He looked up at the top of the elevator and saw that it was now resting at Lobby. The door slid open and Harry and Ron stepped out. The marble floor looked like it was just waxed a few hours ago. The receptionist was sitting at her desk, smiling at them. They walked into the dining room, instantly finding their table (the longest table there). 

They walked up to them, and Harry noticed four empty seats. The twins weren't there yet. There was a seat free next to Ginny, Mrs. Weasley, Bill, and...Hermione. Harry didn't know why, but he didn't really want to sit next to Hermione, especially when he was this confused. But something in the back of his mind was telling him to shut up and go sit next to Hermione, and smile at her and tell her good morning and do what they did every morning. 

He hesitated too long. 

Fred and George came into the room, and Fred to the empty seat next to Hermione. He smiled at her. "Good morning, Hermione! How are you on this lovely French day?" 

Hermione smiled slightly. "Fine, Fred. Just a bit tired." She looked up at the table and smile at Harry. "Good morning, Harry." She looked over to Ron. "Good morning, Ron." 

Harry smiled at her for a moment, then realized that he was still standing up and looking at Hermione. He felt heat rise up into his cheeks while he took the vacant seat next to Ginny. She smiled at him, then passed him the hotcakes. Harry took one, then handed it across the table to Hermione. 

She reached for it and smiled at him. Harry felt her hand lightly brush his own. He jolted up right, feeling an invisible spark jumping to his hand. He knew she felt it too, because they both had stop passing the plate and had almost dropped it. Harry looked up at her, then down to the plate. He felt her fingers on top of his, almost as if they were scared to move. 

They did have to move, when George started joking. "Hey, Harry, I think hotcakes are for eating, not staring at." Harry felt color rise into his face and handed the plate fully over to Hermione she took one, then handed it to Fred. 

George smiled smugly. He glanced over to his twin. He noticed that Fred was smiling at the two wearing a similar smile on his face. George nodded, and then took the plate away from his father. Fred nodded back, then turned to Hermione, who was busy pouring syrup onto her hotcake. 

He smiled at her and dropped his head so he could look at her face. "Hi." 

Hermione glanced over to him and smiled. "Hi." 

"What're you doing?" 

She looked at him strangely then picked up her fork. "Eating, Fred." She pushed her fork sideways to cut up her hotcake and out a small piece of it in her mouth. 

Harry admired from a distance how she ate her food. He liked how she was so cute when she cut her food up into small, bite-size pieces. In fact, he liked it so much, he loved it. He loved how she looked. He loved her. He loved Hermione. 

No! Harry heard a voice in his head scream. Remember about earlier today? You don't love her! You're attracted to her! Remember the sparks? 

But Harry couldn't remember. All he was focused on was how much he suddenly realized that he loved looking at her. 

* * *

"Oh my," Ron said. He leaned back onto his chair, patting his stomach with his left hand. "That was a great meal." He looked over to his empty plate, then over to Harry's half eaten hotcake and sausage. He looked from the plate to Harry, and smiled. 

"Don't even think about it." Harry said, with a new mouthful of hotcakes. "I'm surprised that you don't weigh at least one-thousand pounds already, Ron." He swallowed, then looked over to his best friend. "You don't do you?" 

Ron laughed. "Of course I don't!" He looked at his brothers. "They eat as much as me too!" 

Ginny giggled and pushed away her plate. "I'm so happy I didn't inherit the Bottom-less Pit Eating in my family." She sighed. "You're so normal, Mum. Thanks." She smiled at her mother and then left her seat. "I think I'll go wander around Paris." 

Ron stared blankly at her. "Isn't that what we did yesterday?" 

Ginny scowled at him. "Yes, but we had to come back to the hotel before we saw the whole city. We only saw a small portion of it yesterday." She gazed at Hermione, then Harry. "What do you guys say?" 

Bill held up his hand. "I was wondering why you four came to the hotel early. It was only four o' clock in the afternoon." 

"It was storming pretty bad," Ron explained. 

"And Harry and Hermione both got soaked and we didn't want them getting sick." Ginny put in, smiling that her two friends were in good health. 

George raised his eyebrows and looked over to his twin. "How'd you two get soaked." 

Fred noticed a tinge of pink come to Harry's cheeks. "We tripped on some trash and fell into a puddle," he lied. He glanced up to Hermione who was silently playing with her food. 

"Oh," George said. "Okay." He glanced around. "You four want two more on your trip?" He smiled. 

"Sure!" Ginny said brightly. She eyed her eldest brothers who were now in a conversation with their father. She smiled again. "Let's go! I want to see everything before it gets dark." She walked around the table, took Hermione's wrist, and pulled her to her to her feet, and started to walk to the entrance. Taking it as their cue, the boys' followed them out. 

Ginny inhaled the air. "It's going to be a great day, don't you all think so?" 

Ron smirked at her. "Sure, sure." Ron extended his arm to Ginny. "Shall we head out, dear sister?" She nodded and walked with her arm linked with his. 

Fred turned to Hermione and smiled lightly. He extended his arm as Ron had done just as when Harry turned to her to do the exact same thing. "Shall we go, my lady?" Hermione smiled. 

"Of course." 

Harry opened his mouth to object, to say that he was supposed to escort Hermione around Paris, then shut it. He looked down at his feet, then up at the four people who were ahead of them. George was following them, then he turned to look at Harry. 

"Coming, Harry?" 

Harry nodded and smiled meekly. "Yeah." He walked forward, his hands in his pockets, his head hung low. He felt a bit cold now that Hermione was on his side. He shook his head in frustration, then saw the four of them had stopped and were looking in at a store. 

Harry approached them, and saw Hermione's face in a twist of disgust. Ron and Fred, however, were pressing their faces to the glass, trying to get a better glimpse of what was inside. George peered over his twin's shoulder, then pressed his face to the glass as well. 

Harry walked over to the girls and then back at the three boys. "What's in there?" 

"Half naked girls serving you French food and giving you lap dances and giving them alcohol," Ginny said in a huff, crossing her arms over his chest. "Men." She glanced over to Harry, who was scratching the back of his head, looking clueless. "Aren't you going to go join them?" 

Harry shook his head. "I don't like to think of girls like that." He looked back at the three brothers, then shuffled his feet. He saw Hermione smiling at him. 

"That's what makes you special, Harry." She blushed as the words escaped her lips. Oh...her lips. Why did Harry have the sudden urge to reach out and brush them softly with his finger tips? Why did he have a urge to press his mouth to hers, into a passionate kiss? 

Because you love her. 

The voice came into his head again. He didn't try to block it out of his head. He faced the fact. He loved her. He loved everything about her, too. 

Hermione looked over to the Weasley brothers and then to Ginny. "Do you think it would be fair to leave them here?" 

Ginny shook her head. "No, I don't think that would be a good idea." She eyed them, then turned to Harry. "Can't you do something?" 

"What can I do?" 

"I don't know!" Ginny said loudly. "Maybe drag them away from that window!" 

Harry shrugged and walked towards the window and tapped Ron on the shoulder. Ron held out his hand and tried to bat him away without taking his eyes off the girls inside. "Ron, come on-" Harry tried, but just got Ron's hand again. "Fred, George-" he received the same thing. Harry shook his head, turned around, then heard Ron yelp. 

"She wants us!" He turned to his twin brothers. "Did you see her! She wants us to come in!" He turned to Harry, Ginny, and Hermione. "Sorry, you three, but we'll catch up with you later." Ron dashed inside, followed by Fred and George. Ginny coughed. 

"With all the nerve-" she cut herself off and took in a deep breath. "Men are such pigs." 

Harry glared at her. "Hey, you know, I am a man, and I am standing right here, Ginny." 

Ginny smiled. "Sorry! Some men are pigs." 

"Much better." 

Hermione smiled up at him, and Harry felt like his heart was jumping into his throat, trying to release itself, to give to Hermione. Her brown eyes were twinkling up into his emerald, and her lips were...her lips again. Was Harry obsessed with lips or did she just have perfect lips? They were perfectly pink, with the perfect roundness, and the perfect size and shape. Her lips were full and they looked incredible on her. 

Ginny tugged on Harry's shirt collar. "Come on, there's still so much that Hermione and I want to see!" 

Harry smiled. "Well, my ladies, shall we be off?" he asked, offering both of his arms out on each side. Ginny took his left side, while Hermione gently took his right. Harry looked down at her, and smiled slightly. 

"Yes we shall," she said. 

They stopped at an antique store first. Hermione had insisted. And of course, he had let them run inside, while he followed in silently, his head hanging. Of course you let her go in without complaint. Face it. You love her. Harry shook his head. He looked around the store. He suddenly felt like he had been sucked through a time warp. 

The antique clocks on the walls were at least a hundred years old, and the mirrors and suck said they dated back to 1825. Harry looked around the many shelves and rooms to find where Ginny and Hermione had been off too. He finally found them in a back room. 

Hermione looked up as he entered. "Hey." 

He smiled. "Hey." He looked at what they were doing. There were trays of jewelry. Ginny had on an a dazzling star necklace, with diamonds sparkling in the light. 

"Isn't this beautiful, Hermione!" Ginny said, touching the necklace. "I wish Draco were here...then he could buy me this." She giggled and picked up a silver tiara with a hanging diamond from the center. "This would look great on you, Hermione." She placed it on her friend's head, then took her shoulders and faced her to the mirror. "I told you." 

Harry agreed. Her tiara was beautiful, but something else caught his attention. It was a thin, silver chain that hung down her chest, that had on the end a small, locket heart with a glass rose on it. Harry smiled slightly; it seemed perfect for her. It seemed like the perfect necklace for her, and it was so much like her. Beautiful and fragile. That's why he would have to protector from guys. 

From guys that just wanted her for her body. 

From guys who wanted to hurt her. 

From guys like Ron. 

Hermione needed a man like... 

Like you. Harry half smiled and didn't object to what had just popped into his head. 

* * *

Fred, George, and Ron found them. Harry was in the waiting room, where there was a long, red old carpet that came halfway to the center of the room. Ginny and Hermione were just getting ready to present some antique dresses that they had so wanted to try on. 

Ron sat down next to Harry in a huff. Harry turned his head slightly. "Have fun, you three?" 

Ron glared at him and turned his head away. Harry shrugged and looked over to the twins. They were both acting the same way. Harry shrugged and looked back to the curtains. He could hear Ginny's mumbling from the other side. He saw a pair of white old heels. Ginny stuck her head out through the opening of the curtain. "Oh! Everyone's here!" She turned back and said something to Hermione. 

Ginny walked out, holding herself quiet tall and delicately, Harry noticed. She was in a white lace dress, what stopped in about her mid-thigh. It had aged a bit and turned a light shade of brown, but it still looked quite beautiful. 

Ron smiled at his little sister. "You look great, Ginny." 

She beamed at him. "Thanks, Ron." She looked at the price tag. "Any one want to give me sixteen thousand pounds?" They all stared at her blankly. "It's what the dress cost. You all are so slow." She turned around in a huff, then disappeared behind the curtain. 

Harry could hardly contain his excitement that Hermione was going to come out next. She was going to look beautiful, he knew. She would look like an angle, most likely. He smile slightly has he saw her shadow form behind the curtain. 

"Okay..." Harry heard her whisper. Fred and George were looking up as well. Hermione stepped through the curtain and left go of the folds of her dress. 

Harry's breath caught in his throat. 

She was wearing a breathtaking, ivory gown. Most likely a wedding gown from the nineteenth century. Her hair was tied up back from her face, with small spirals coming down the side of her face and at the nape of her neck. Harry swallowed the lump in his throat. 

Fred nudged George in the ribs. He looked at him lamely, then over to Harry. He smiled. Harry looked over to Ron to see his expression was some what the same. He felt an anger rise into his cheeks that he was thinking of her like that! He was her best friend! So are you, he reminded himself. And you're thinking of her that way. 

She looked at them oddly. "What?" 

"You look great, Herm." Ron said. Harry found his voice as well. 

"Yeah, Hermione. You look b-beautiful." Harry struggled to get the last word out of his mouth. She smiled at him, and twirled around. 

"It's quite pretty, don't you believe?" She smiled at the boys and Ginny came out again, still in her lace dress. "It's very expensive though." She smiled slightly. "Well, I'm going to go change before I ruin it some how and have to pay for it." She turned around right before music began to play. 

"What is that?" Fred asked in disgust. 

Ginny put her hands on her hips. Her white gloves came up to her wrists. "It's waltz music, you git. It's a very beautiful dance and very romantic. Which one of you boys knows how to dance?" 

All eyes turned to Harry. 

Harry looked at them all blankly. "What?" 

Ron grinned. "Oh, come on, Harry! You're the only one who knows how to dance like a muggle! I had a bad experience with that type of dancing at the Yule Ball." 

Harry bit his lip, and looked back from Ginny to Hermione. "I don't really like too..." 

George smiled. "Oh come on! How about this, since Ginny will drag Harry onto the dance floor and kill him," he winked at his little sister, "we let Hermione and Harry dance. They're the only ones who grew up around muggles, so they should know how to dance." 

Ron gave Harry a push. "Go on, then. Show us what you two got." 

Harry stumbled to his feet while Ginny huffed down into the open seat. He walked uneasily toward Hermione, who was tying her hands in small knots behind her back. Harry smiled at her, and bowed slightly. "May I have this dance, my lady?" He extended his hand to her to take, knitting his brows in concentration. He tried to remember each step perfectly when Dudley was trying to learn the different kinds of dances for his school one summer. 

"You certainly may," she whispered. She took his hand, and Harry drew her close. He clasped one of his hands in hers, and rested his other at her waist, his fingers lightly grazing the small of her back. 

Harry took a step backward, noticing how she swept easily with him, and suddenly it all came back to him. Where to step, the counts, everything. He remembered how the man in the video gripped his dance partners too firmly around the waist, and grinned hips a bit too much. 

Ginny smiled slightly at the sight of two people moving that swiftly. Harry came to the conclusion that Hermione had been taught to dance by either a private teacher, or someone who was quite good at dancing. 

Harry felt her even breath on his chest, and just then noticing that while waiting for the girls to come out with their dresses on, he had rolled up his sleeves to his elbows and unbuttoned his collar a bit to allow a bare neck and a small port of chest peek through. He smiled slightly, resting his head lightly on top of hers. For some reason, Harry felt like he was flying...higher...and higher... 

George leaned over to his twin and whispered, "So?" 

Fred smiled slightly. "I think this was a brilliant plan, my dear brother." 

Harry looked down at Hermione and smiled. She lifted her head off his chest and smiled slightly at him. He liked how her brown eyes were always shinning, how they looked so moist, even though she wasn't crying or anything. He just liked that. "Hermione...?" 

She stretched her fingers on his shoulder. "Yeah?" 

"I..." he paused, catching himself. He couldn't say it NOW, could he? NO! "That's a gorgeous dress." He finally said. She smiled at him. "It looks beautiful on you." 

"Thank you, Harry." She smiled, and rested her head back on his chest. Harry smiled too and started to go back into his dream land. 

After Hermione and Ginny had changed clothes again, they decided they would all go back to the hotel to each lunch (not wanting a repeat of what happened yesterday). As the girls were changing, Harry quietly swept back into the room where he found Ginny and Hermione trying on jewelry. Very carefully, he picked up the small silver locket from the shelf. He checked the price, and his eyes grew wide. That was awful a lot for a necklace. 

Mr. Weasley had exchanged a great deal of his new earnings at Gringotts. He had given some of it to Harry, and Harry had immediately given Mr. Weasley the correct change back in Wizarding Money. He pulled out the paper notes from his pocket and quietly went up to the check out counter. The woman looked at him strangely, then smiled. 

"So, who's is thiz for?" she said. "Perhapz a nice female friend of yours?" 

Harry felt color rise into his cheeks. "Well, yes, sort of." He looked at her scanning it, and handed her the correct amount. "Could you put it into a nice jewelry box?" She looked at him, then to the wall of boxes behind her. "Er-that one-" he pointed to a nice black velvet box that looked like it was perfect. 

She reached up and took it, and placed the necklace carefully inside of the box, and handed it too him. "Would you like a recite?" 

Harry smiled. "Yes, thank you." She handed him a small piece of paper, and he stuffed it into his pocket and along with the box. He turned to her. "Have a nice day." 

He turned around and smiled as the rest of them were walking around the corner. Ginny heaved a sigh of relief. "There you are! We've been looking everywhere for you!" 

Harry smiled. "Here I am." He walked towards them, and took Hermione's absent side. She smiled and him, and he smiled back, feeling his insides melt into pools at his feet. "Well," he said after a moment of staring at her, "I'm starving! Let's get back to the hotel so we can eat." 

Fred, George, and Ron's stomach's all growled. "Hear, hear!" They all dashed for the door. 

The way walking back to the hotel was in almost complete silence. Harry felt Hermione hand sometimes brushing against his, and he felt that spark jump again. He hadn't felt it when they were dancing. He felt like he was floating then. But now, he felt, and almost saw, and tiny spark jump from her hand to his. It took all his courage not to just lean against her and take her hand in his. 

"I'll be there in a minute," Harry said. They had reached the hotel lobby and Harry wanted a moment by himself. "See you." 

Harry rode up to the seventh floor and took out his plastic hotel key to unlock their door. As soon as he entered, he knew the maids had already come. The room smelled clean, it looked clean, and it felt clean. He smiled, and then kicked off his shoes and looked in the mirror. 

He saw himself staring back. He pulled out the recite, looked at it, then threw it into the waste basket. He wasn't going to return it. He was going to give it to Hermione, weather he told her how he felt or not. He took out the box, opened it, and sighed. It was beautiful, but it looked better on her than in a box. 

He set it on the beau top and sat on his bed. Face it, Harry Potter. You're in love. Harry couldn't help it. But in some way, he felt happy. 

_I know, he thought,_ then pressing the box closed and shutting it into the drawer, thinking that if Fred Weasley ever tried to flirt with her again, he might be loosing a head. 

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! AH, I know, it took me forever to get this chapter out! But I have like 6 tests in like the past 3 weeks! Cut me some slack, I tired really hard! Please, R/R, I'll love you guys forever (hehe, I already do, but I'll love you guys more!!) But seriously, this chapter really doesn't have a point, it was for FLUFFY uses only. Hehe, thanks for being patient guys! I know exactly where I'm going from now, seo you can expect a new chapter about ever week! Harry said he was in loooove!!! Hehe! Harry-I'll shut up now. 

Four down, seven to go! Stay tuned for Chapter 5-I feel like Dancin'. 

Later Babes~

Kate


End file.
